Warriors Of The Eternal One: Reloaded
by kronos army
Summary: The FINAL book in the Warriors of the eternal one series...Uranus has risen and will attempt to destroy Oympus, all that stands in his way is the mysterious Eternal One and his former servant...Percy Jackson. Please have patience, it wont let me upload it On Hiatus
1. The Beginning of The End

Warriors Of The Eternal One: Reloaded

Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End

It had been six weeks since Percy returned to camp now, and everything was back to normal for the demigods. They had returned to normal training and every thing seemed like it would now be Ok. How little did they realise they were wrong.

The Demigod heroes of the Resistance and Percy had been called to Olympus. They thought it would be to recieve a fabulous reward for services to Olympus.

'I wouldn't deserve one.' Percy said, 'I destroyed the place and nearly killed you all.'

'But you were decieved and sacrificed yourself to save us Percy you're a hero.' Annabeth said gently to him as she kissed his cheek, they had been dating since he returned and neither of them could be happier.

'Heroes!' Zeus called as the Demigods assembled at the foot of the thrones, he cast a weary eye over Percy but said nothing.

'You have been called here on a matter of grave importance...Six weeks ago...Uranus escaped from Tartarus and has been on the run ever since-' Zeus stopped as the Demigods began arguing amongst themselves

'- We believe he will make here, for Olympus and as such we must ask all of you to help track him down and if possible defeat him, so if I may, I will separate you into search parites with the task of finding Uranus.'

'Annabeth Chase with Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan!' Poseidon called.

Annabeth looked dejectedly at Percy as she went over to her friends.

'Connor and Travis Stoll with Katie Gardner and Jason Grace.' Artemis said.

'Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez.' Aphrodite said.

'Reyna with Bobby and Nico.

'Bianca will accompany Pollux.

'And Perseus...'Poseidon faltered, 'Chaos has returned to this pllanet to help stop the possible threat from Uranus, he would like to accompany you.'

Percy looked awed at this whilst the other demigods cast jealous glances at Percy.

'Wait!' The Oracle yelled, bursting into the throne room, her shawl bouncing off her eight year old head. 'The time has come for the next prophecy and due to past events it differs slightly from the last prophecy I gave concerning this..'

She inhaled and a raspy voice spoke as green fog exhuded from her

'The Eternal One lies, forsaken and alone,

Whilst Uranus prepares to ascend to his throne,

Neither may live, both must die

Or it will end in defeat for the victorious side.'


	2. A Chaotic Meeting With The Enemy

Warriors Of The Eternal One: Reloaded

Chapter Two: A Chaotic Meeting With The Enemy

Chaos arrived in the old hotel and waited for several minutes. He was supposed to be meeting with Jackson and for them to hunt down Urnaus, but Chaos had decided to delay this meeting. He already knew where Uranus was. In fact, he was in this run down hotel to meet with him.

Chaos sensed a powerful presence nearby and turned to see a young man, in about his mid-twenties stood near him. The man had solid grey eyes that seemed to be able to ready you, whilst remaining unreadable themselves.

'Chaos.' Uranus smiled at him.

'Uranus, your looking...young.'

'I try to keep in shape, or at least this mortal host does.' Uranus leered as he examined Chaos, 'Not upto your usual standard are you Chaos? I thought you'd be trying to blast me into dust, but as it seems...'

'I have no reason to destroy you, Grandson.' Chaos said, 'The Olympians are looking for you and I have swore to assist them, If we meet again then it is as enemies. You must flee now and abandon your plans to take back control.'

'I'm afraid not, You see I want what is rightfully mine and I will fight to the death for it.' Urnaus said, struggling to control his anger now. 'So I warn _You _Chaos, abandon them and do not interfere or I shall have to defeat you as well.'

'You never could.' Chaos said smiling, 'But if that is your choice, then I shall allow you to leave, but if we meet again, I WILL kill you.' Chaos warned as he disappared in a shower of black and gold. Uranus huffed and left the hotel, heading furhter East, towards the place of his defeat, Mount Olympus, Greece.


	3. REWRITE

ATTENTION PEOPLES OF EARTH! I am re-writing the entire Warriors of the Eternal One series. Hopefully the first chapter will be up later today :D if you liked the original, you'll love the improved versions. I'll keep the old ones up, until I've done, so you can still read them if you wish.


	4. It starts

Starting from tomorrow, I will be deleting, re-writing and uploading almost all of my stories, so please do keep an eye out for it!


End file.
